


165. lost in the labyrinth

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [124]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Here is the plan: Helena is going to run.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [360\. blue eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429509) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> Continuation of yesterday's drabble!

“Bye bye,” says Helena out of nowhere from next to Sarah on the bed. She is lying down, hands folded flat over her belly, watching the ceiling. When Sarah leans on her elbows and makes a confused sound Helena’s head rotates on her neck and she looks at Sarah with those blank eyes.

“What?” Sarah says.

“Bye bye,” Helena says. “Today. Mm. No today. But. Today.” She reaches up her hands and holds them flat in front of her, palms spaced out like she’s holding something flat between them. “Today.” She moves her palms a little further apart. “Bye bye.”

“You’re leaving soon?” Sarah says. “Or – or what.”

Helena gives her a blank look. Sarah rolls her eyes, shoves the heels of her hands into her eye sockets. She is so _sick_ of being Helena’s translator, teaching her words like stringing beads on a necklace in this stupid, _stupid_ pink room.

“Today,” she says wearily, lying on the bed. She sits up. She points to the door. “Bye bye?”

Helena sits up; a smile wriggles across her mouth. “Yes,” she says. She holds up her hand flat towards Sarah; her fingers fold against her palm and unfold rapidly, over and over, one-hand clapping. It is something like a wave, the way Sarah and Helena are something like each other.

(Which is to say: it is a wave.)

(Which is to say: it is not a wave at all.)

“How,” Sarah says weakly.

“ _How_ ,” Helena says, the word stretching to something bovine in her mouth.

Sarah sighs again, stands up, tries the handle frantically. It is still locked. She points at the door. She points at Helena. She shrugs. “ _How_ ,” she says.

“ _Vony vidkryvayut_ ʹ _nam dveri v toy zhe chas shchoranku_ ,” Helena says. “ _Vony ne chekayut_ ʹ _, shcho ya bihty, ale ya budu pratsyuvaty, tomu shcho ya pam'yatayu, yak do dverey. Todi ya budu vil_ ʹ _nyy. Ya bizhu shvydko_.”

She stares at Sarah, and her mouth twists down sourly at the corner. “And,” she says. “You.”

Sarah splays her hand against her chest. “Me,” she says, word wavering. “I’m – bye bye?”

Helena frowns some more. “I am say,” she says. “No today. Today mother.” She holds up her hands again, hops them over to her left.

“You said you’d take me,” Sarah says slowly. “Before.”

“I said,” Helena says slowly. “Yes. Pinkies-promise.”

“ _How_ ,” Sarah says again. Helena groans to herself and gets up, walks over to the door. “I,” she says. “Leave. You—” and she walks back over to Sarah, grabs Sarah’s hand so tight it hurts. “You,” she says again, insistently. “Run. You and I. Run. Bye bye. No slow. Run and run and run. I—” she taps her head with one finger.

“Remember.”

“Reeeember. Yes.”

“You know the way out?” Sarah says. “If we run for it—” she turns to the door, mind clicking through frantic machinery. “Tomorrow morning. When they come and get us.” She turns back to Helena, whose eyes are lidded and blank. Again. Sarah pantomimes waking and stretching, points to the door. “Tomorrow morning,” she says again. “Run. Bye bye.”

Helena nods at her solemnly. She reaches up the hand that isn’t holding Sarah’s, wraps it around Sarah’s throat; her chin and forefinger are cradling Sarah’s chin, hard enough to bruise.

“Good sister,” she says. “Run sister. Good run sister.”

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “you too.”

Helena smiles at her, a mouthful of teeth, and – Sarah smiles right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
